Yo Quisiera
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo ? ¿se lo confesarias ? ¿O callarias ? Yami x Yugi . Es mi primer songfic denme una oportunidad onegai


**Ritsu: hola como estan? espero que bien, se q no he actualizado mis otros fics pero es por falta de tiempo ya que mi horario cambio estoy en 2 año de prepa en el turno de la tarde y no me da tiempo para nada **

**Yami: pero hoy se puso a hacer esto en vez de estudiar ¬¬**

**Ritsu: etto n.nu no lo pude evitar **

**Yami: luego se pregunta por q le fue mal ¬¬u **

**Ritsu: esta bien estudiare pero quiero publicar esto onegai (ojitos tiernos) **

**Yami: oh no esa técnica otra vez no puedo resistirme, esta bien pero que sea rápido **

**Ritsu: siii gracias (abraza a yami) **

**Yami: emm mejor continúa y nos vamos a otra parte tienes que estudiar!!! **

**Ritsu: Oh si claro estudiar T.T este es un dizque songfic es el primero que hago dejen reviews onegai** .**La canción es de reik y es de un chico a una chica pero X jaja ,Tambien la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, si fuera mia Anzu no estaria ahi y los chicos vivirian en un mundo yaoi xD , pero Yami Atemu si xD jajaja **

**_Dedicado a mi amiga Katsuy-sempai espero que te guste n.n._**

**Yo quisiera…**

**La noche cubría la ciudad, había estrellas en el cielo, sin duda era una linda noche, pero tal vez no para todos; Un chico muy atractivo de cabello tricolor caminaba por las calles rumbo al parque, su nombre Yami Atemu tenia la mirada **

**Pov Yami **

**Antes de llegar tengo que reponerme no puedo dejar que mi hikari me vea asi tengo que estar a su lado por que lo amo... **

**Fin Pov Yami **

**Al fin llego al parque ahí estaba sentado otro chico muy parecido a el solo que mas bajo **

_**Soy tu mejor amigo,  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos..**_

**-Hola Yami –saludo el más pequeño **

**-Hola yugi –respondió Yami acercándose a yugi **

**Ambos se sentaron en la banca el mayor miraba a su hikari tan **

_**Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo sólo te acaricio...**_

**-Yami… ella lo volvió a hacer-dijo el mas pequeño empezando a llorar ,el mayor lo abrazo **

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo...  
**_

**-no llores hikari no me gusta verte asi –dijo yami intentando calmar a su luz**

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que...  
**_

**-Es que..snif…. ya no puedo mas …. Ella se burla de mi y yo la quiero snif…yami ¿que hago? No quiero perderla-dijo yugi abrazando con mas fuerza a su…amigo **

**-yugi debes de ser fuerte, pero no creo que Anzu se merezca un amor tan valioso como el tuyo… si...la quieres lucha por ella-Le respondió yami **

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada.  
**_

**Pov Yami **

**No sabes cuanto me duele escucharte decir que la mas a ella, yo para ti soy solo un amigo tu mejor amigo ,pero yo te amo desde hace tanto tiempo,tu sonrisa estar a tu lado me hace sentirme seguro aunque solo sea tu amigo …**

**Fin Pov Yami **

**-Siempre vengo a ti cuando mas lo necesito yami, siempre me ayudas-dijo yugi mirando al faraón-¿te sucede algo? Estas muy raro **

_**Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando..**_

**-ahhh etto no me pasa nada yugi solo estaba pensando **

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi por algo somos amigos**

**-pero en serio no me pasa nada**

**_Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, oh, no no_**

**Pov Yami**

**Ese es el problema solo somos amigos, pero para mi tu eres algo mas eres mi razón de vida, eres mi amada luz…**

**Fin Pov Yami **

**  
_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...  
_**

**_-_esta bien como tu digas, mañana saldré con ella quiero decirle todo lo que siento por ella y tratar de salvar mi relación, la quiero tanto que haría hasta lo imposible por ella -dijo yugi mientras trataba de no llorar **

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
**_

**Yugi… creo que ya es tarde mejor vayamos a casa-dijo yami levatandose ocultando su rostro de su aboui por que un par de lagrimas se habían salido de sus hermosos ojos, el menor solo asintió. **

**Pov Yami**

**No soporto la idea de que la ames a ella y no a mi me rompe el corazón, pero en corazón no se manda siempre estaré a tu lado como tu amigo protegiéndote de todo no quiero que nada te lastime por que ai-shiteru yugi…**

**Fin Pov Yami **

_**  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida, oh**_

**Fin?**

**Ritsu: Creo que voy a llorar buaaa ToT ¿que les pareció mi songfic? Mas bien mi intento de songfic XD **

**Yami: tan sensible como siempre mi rit**

**Ritsu: no puedo evitarlo, ejem ahora si me despido tengo que estudiar o reprobare **

**Yami: otra vez u.u **

**Ritsu: eee si T.T buaaa**

**Yami: sayonara no olviden dejar reviews **

**Ritsu: si les gusta puede haber continuación jejeje sayonara **

**Y & R: ja ne **


End file.
